dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heolik
The Heoli (Aheolidae heolis) is an aquatic mammal native to Planet Cooler 362 (formerly Planet Peregari). Residing in the only known ocean of liquid oxygen in the galaxy, it has been classified as near threatened, due to its small living range. Despite being the only sentient species on its homeworld, the Heolik have a relatively small population size. Since being discovered and used by Emperor Cooler, the population has been in steady decline. Heolik are the largest living liquid oxygen-based mammals, and they rank amongst the largest liquid oxygen-based creatures to have ever existed. While the Heolik show some structural similarities to the Felid family, this appears to be an example of convergent evolution rather than genetic relation. History Origins The planet Peregari, home of the Heolik, is an astronomical anomaly. It features an atmosphere of 89% neon, 10% nitrogen, and 1% trace elements. The entire planet is covered in a signature light blue sea of liquid oxygen. Planet Peregari is the only known source of liquid oxygen in the entire universe, and it contains an incredible amount of it. As such, this planet had early interest from outside traders and conquerors. However, being how toxic both the atmosphere and great ocean was to most outsiders, Peregari was never conquered. The planet has a small, roughly thirty mile stretch of land that rises above the sea when significant amounts of oxygen freezes during the summer. During this time, the Heolik go onto land, mate, and deposit their eggs on the land. Within a (earth-based) month, the small continent sinks again, and the new Heolik hatch a few months later. Around the 500 Age, Cooler became aware of the planet and sent emissaries to try and conquer it. Intergalactic usage Peregari proved to be harder to take over than Cooler had expected. Most planets up for conquering lasted about a month on his request list (which was sent to every commander under his command). However, Peregari remained on the "not-taken" part of the list for over a year. Countless companies were sent to conquer it, only to be killed, or die of poisoning within days after. Even attempting to set the flammable ocean on fire was barely successful. Most equipment stopped functioning within minutes of entering the atmosphere due to the collection of gases. And those which did get through didn't last long. The high pressure of the planet prevented fire from burning for much time. Cooler personally got involved after realizing how long the planet had been left unconquered. He would not let anything stand in his way. But even Cooler, if he possessed the strength, did not want to risk his life. He did not know if he could survive in the atmosphere, as he wouldn't have to breathe, but the gases could potentially poison him. For this reason, being that the technology to get a proper enviro-suit was still decades away, there was little he could do. After several controlled experiments trying to acclimate him to the atmosphere failed, the planet was deemed too toxic (even for himself); and with the indigenous species being quite dangerous, he did not try to conquer the planet again. Instead, sending a copious amount of hologram transmissions, Cooler promised protection. His offer was simple. He would not let any other species attempt to mine the planet for liquid oxygen if only the Heolik would send him troops to fight. They agreed and were spared. At the height of Cooler's empire, the Heolik comprised of 0.9% of all of Cooler's soldiers. They are considered vulnerable due to their unique planet. It is currently unknown if Heolik are able to breed outside of their normal conditions, which do not exist anywhere else in the galaxy. Habitat Heolik range over the entirety of Planet Peregari. The most renowned and fearsome Heolik get the choice territories - those which are on the bottom of the great ocean and near underwater groves. Additionally, the more powerful and legendary hunters have vast territories, often reaching anywhere from 25-72 square miles. In those vast territories, it is not uncommon for lesser hunters to have smaller ranges within (of course, under the discretion of the territory owner). Otherwise most Heolik occupy small areas of the ocean, at around 4-12 square miles. The closer to the surface, the less impressive the territory. During the mating season when the single continent rises above the oxygen ocean, several areas are kept in reserve for the best hunters. These are always at the center of the landmass and they feature plenty of the most beautiful females. Anyone who enters that area who is not of great renown or who owns vast lands will be killed instantly. Physiology Appearance Heolik are white creatures, bipedal - though with four arms - and without tails. They have pale, tough skin, which is slightly scaled. They have six fingered webbed arms, and four toed webbed feet. They possess blue, wrinkled, flat faces. They have flat, wide horns protruding from the back of their head, curving upward and over their face. They do not possess tongues, but have rows and rows of teeth. Females are generally up to a foot shorter (males reach about six feet tall) than males, and their faces are dark purple, distinguishing the genders. During the summer mating season, Heolik grow short white fur coats while on land to protect them from the cold. For a Heoli such as Konatsu, a soldier under Cooler, who spends most of his time above the surface, his fur coat lasts all year long. Normally this is not the case, and the fur falls off when the creatures go back into the liquid oxygen. As Heoli have an antifreeze-like material in their cells, they can withstand the coldness of their planet. Once the Heolik go on land, this material in their cells is lost and a fur coat forms. It slowly comes back after the end of the mating season when the fur falls off. Konatsu, being off-planet for so long could not just return home. He would freeze to death that way. His unnaturally long time above the ocean's surface has depleted the cold-controlling agents in his cells, meaning he could not return to the planet ever again. Black variation Heolik with black fur instead of white are uncommon. They are rare in the wild mainly because the color of their skin and fur is not helpful for hunting - indeed, it often serves as a detriment. Because of this, fewer wild Heolik sporting this color exist than those who serve under Cooler. As many of the Heoli soldiers who serve Cooler are bred specifically to leave their planet (and thus, not having to hunt in their homeworld's ocean), black-furred Heoli are more common off-planet than on-planet. Still, they are quite rare and only occur in 1 in every 10,000 births. Black-furred Heoli do not suffer from an genetic abnormalities, and have the same physiological attributes as normal Heolik. Black-furred Heolik of both genders are able to mate without problems. Gold variation Golden-furred Heolik are even rarer than the black-furred variant. They do not suffer from any disadvantages in hunting just by their color. They occur, on average, in 1 in every 100,000 births. They tend to suffer from numerous genetic complications, which is the main reason why they are so rare. Gold Heolik live, on average, about half as long as regular Heolik. This may be due to the fact that there are so few of them, and thus it is harder to properly track their lifespans. But, additionally, Golden-furred Heolik tend to suffer from scoliosis and cleft-jaw, amongst other deformative mutations. These are symptoms of how Golden-furred Heolik are created - via inbreeding. Because the alleles required for creating a golden-furred Heoli are so rare, inbreeding is the most common way that one will be produced. This, however, has profoundly negative effects, as it also amplifies the possibility of passing down additional negative recessive traits. It is possible for two unrelated Heolik who possess the allele to mate in the wild, though it has never been documented. In such a case, the golden-furred offspring will likely not have any physical deficiencies often seen with this variation. Golden-furred Heolik may be male or female, though they are sterile if they are born male. Blue variation Blue-furred Heolik are by far the rarest variation of the species. In fact, they are so rare, that many Heolik don't even know they exist. They are estimated to occur in 1 in every 10,000,000 births. Considering there are only around 500,000 Heolik total, this variation is almost never seen. To create a blue-furred Heoli, two black-furred Heolik must mate, and they also must possess an uncommon allele. This is the only way to create a blue-furred Heolik. Only two blue-furred Heolik have ever been observed, and both were created to become soldiers for Cooler. None have been observed in the wild, and it is unlikely that one would ever be found in the wild. Blue-furred Heoli do not possess any genetic deficiencies compared to normal Heolik (though with only two being observable, this could be found to be untrue in the future, once more specimens have been observed). Both Heoli have exceptional strength far surpassing that of normal Heoli. Again, it is unknown if this is due to their genetics or simply due to chance. Only males may be born with blue-fur. They are not, however, sterile. They are capable of mating, and it is unknown if they may produce additional colors with other Heolik. More observable blue-furred Heolik will be needed before that can be known. Lifestyle Heolik are solitary creatures. To find two together outside of the mating season is very uncommon, unless the two are fighting over territory. They usually hunt alone, and do not stay with those they have mated with. Females raise their children (who hatch in groups of 2-5) for about four months, teaching them to hunt and take care of themselves. Heolik never meet their fathers. Once the children are considered adept at hunting, their mother also abandons them. Because their mother still has to live her own life, she will kill any of her young who intrude back upon her territory. So, young Heolik tend to go far away from their mother's territory after they are abandoned. At this time, it is common to see siblings fight one another to the death to take over whatever small space remains for a new territory. It can be seen that Heolik do not give value to their family. Only the mother offers any care for her children, and what she does provide is short, cursory, and just enough to allow her offspring to stay alive long enough to procreate and continue their race. Heolik develop their ability to grow fur coats at about 3 years of age. This is in line with their sexual maturity. If they go above ground before that age, they will die. This is rare to see, because most Heolik don't have any urge to go above water before being sexually motivated to. Also, many older Heolik die from freezing to death, as after around 120-135 years, the anti-freeze-like cells in their bodies begin dying off without being replaced by new ones. Behavior Heolik are solitary hunters, preferring to hunt and live alone. Males are ferocious beings, and they will as soon kill another member of their race as they would some kind of prey. Males have been known to kill a female and her young if they intrude into his territory, or if he's hungry enough. Aside from mating or territorial disputes, males will not come into contact with other members of their species. Females are barely any better, as they will only have contact with members of their race during mating and training their young. Because of their solitary nature, the Heolik have no government, no hierarchy, and no communities. When Cooler contacted them, several of the most powerful and feared Heolik gathered together to discuss what to do. This was a rare event and is not expected to ever happen again. During a particularly warm cycle (circa 30,015 Age - 30,011 Age), male Heolik were observed hunting in pairs or even larger groups on occasion. This was due to the depleted food reserves caused by the warm weather. The creatures who did this hunted as a collective group - and remarkably so, seeing as none of them had any predisposition, training, or evolutionary traits to guide them in how to hunt mutually. Still, once the extreme warm cycle was up, the groups dispersed, and none of them remained friendly toward one another. In fact, once the temperature went down, the groups still formed together broke apart violently, with the members slaughtering one another. Heolik have no moral codes. They live with a mindset of "kill or be killed" and will even kill their mates and children if need be. Females have been known to eat their young during times of little food. This ferocious nature made the Heoli good soldiers for Cooler, and since they could also speak the basic tongue, many of them ascended his ranks. Heolik are particularly good at crafting strategy. This is perhaps due to the fact that they have to employ so much of it while hunting on their homeworld. Reproduction As already mentioned, Heolik only mate once a year. When the oceans recede and a small landform emerges, all sexually active individuals leave the water and go back there. There, males prowl amongst the females and mate with as many of them as they can. Each session lasts only a few minutes, and often male will mate over 200 times a day every day the landform is still standing. There is no mating ritual, as there is no time or room for one. The landform is only above water for a few days, and it is usually packed with Heolik. Occasionally, males will fight over a particularly attractive female, but it is uncommon for blood to be spilled on the continent, despite the hatred the males harbor for one another in the ocean. Once the males have all mated and the oxygen ocean begins to rise once again, the Heolik females deposit their eggs on the land. The males leave and return to their territories. The eggs hatch within a few days, just as the oxygen begins to cover them. This gives the eggs plenty of time to acclimate to the temperature of the ocean. The females stay over their eggs until after they hatch. Then, they take their newborns (either carrying them in their mouths or hands) back to their territories and begin nurturing them. As Heolik are mammals (and rare mammals at that, due to them laying eggs instead of giving live births), the mothers provide milk for their offspring from six nipples located on their chest region. Homosexual behavior has been documented, but it is extremely rare. Due to the fact that Heolik do not live with other members of their race and only mate once a year (and for many of them, that is the only time they come into contact with fellow members of their race), there is no chance for it. During the mating season, some male on male and female on female sexual acts occur, but most of them are accidental. Diet and feeding Due to them being an aquatic species, the Heolik feed exclusively on marine life. Heolik are known to feed on animals that are many times bigger than them. Due to their agility and power, even a single Heoli can tackle massive animals. And these are not limited to herbivores. Heolik will attack even larger predators if they are hungry enough. Because they are the only sentient species on their planet, and they are brilliant hunters by nature, they can outwit their prey. A Heoli will also cannibalize other Heolik if it needs to, or if one treads into its territory. It does not matter if that other Heoli is male, female, child, or adult. A Heoli can live about 6 days without food. However, if it goes more than four or five days, it will likely be unable to attack large beasts or fend off other Heolik. Longevity and mortality Heolik males reach sexual maturity at 3 years of age. They live to an age of 120 years old and do not have a period of old age. Heolik never stop growing until the day they die. Heolik females age much the same, reaching sexual maturity within the time-frame of 2-3 years of age. They generally live to be a bit older, at 127-134 years. Like males, females do not have a period of old age. Instead, both genders tend to die when their anti-freeze-like cells deteriorate to the point where it causes the creatures to freeze to death. Additionally, as the Heolik age past 120, they become weaker, and are more prone to be attacked by opportunistic younglings and even their prey. As they are unable to maintain their territories, they are either killed or displaced (and thus, left to starve or die of their wounds). Heoli soldiers have a very low mortality rate in the field of battle at only 17%. Technology Heoli technology is few and far between. There is no government, no organization, no leader. What has been created has either been used by single individuals or stolen by others. Some technology includes basic water-skiffs and tier 3 trap design. They do not possess any advanced weaponry or technology, nor any type of sustainable, usable power source. Most of what they have is current or wave-based, but those are unpredictable and often times contradictory. Aside from boats and traps, Heolik also possess a sophisticated lure system which, by using a flow of liquid oxygen and their own inherent power, could create a mirror image of themselves. Many veteran hunters use this type of trick often to catch prey or warn a fellow Heoli to not get to close into their territory. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species